Beyond the Water's Edge
by coolstorybro.tellitagain
Summary: Defiance. A trait Draco and Grace Malfoy have avoided most of their lives. But as big things start to change, their Slyhterin/Gryffindor differences may start to really show through, especially when Grace starts to fall for someone she shouldn't.
1. Grace Aspen Malfoy

**Beyond the Water's Edge**

**Chapter 1: Grace Aspen Malfoy**

I looked at the small, blonde boy by my side. He smiled at me and shouted "On your mark, get set, GO!" We both took off toward the water. Our race was only to the water's edge, but we both continued on and splashed through the ocean waves. When it became too deep for either of us to continue running, we looked at each other and laughed. We began splashing each other, but soon heard our parents calling us back to the shore. As we ran back , I looked ahead to my parents and thought about how happy I was to be their daughter and that we got to have this wonderful day together. When my brother and I reached our parents, my mother opened her mouth to tell us it was time to go home.

"We really need to…" CRASH!

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light. I blinked a few times and pondered whether or not I was ready to get up. As my brain slowly started to wake up, I remembered the crash that had so rudely interrupted my dream. I sat up on my bed and scanned the room. I quickly discovered the culprit. My open window had allowed a gust of wind to knock over a picture frame on my dresser. I heaved myself off the bed and made my way over to pick it up. As I took it in my hands, I saw the same blonde boy from my dream, along with a younger version of myself. We were both laughing as we threw water balloons at each other. I could practically hear my father yelling from inside the house for us to come in and that 'Malfoy's didn't engage in such childish behaviors.' Of course, that never stopped me and my twin brother, Draco, from trying. When we were younger, we were quick to defy our parents or find loopholes in their carefully instructed rules. As we reached school age though, they became stricter and their punishment more violent. Draco and I both sort of fell into place and did as we were told.<p>

I put the picture of Draco and I back on the dresser and pulled open the drawer beneath it to take out a pair of jean cut-offs and a light purple t-shirt. I brought them with me into the bathroom where I began brushing out my long, white-blonde hair. I pulled it back into a low messy bun at the nape of my neck before washing my face. I stared into the mirror at my grey-blue eyes and decided against make-up for the time being. I took a step back from the sink to inspect myself in the mirror. I stood at 5'3" and had a pretty average build. I decided everything was in-check and walked back to my room where I took my iPod out from the drawer in my nightstand. I put it on shuffle, plugged myself in, then stuck it in my back pocket. My father didn't approve of Muggle items such as iPods, but the man could not deprive me of my music, it's what got me through the day. Luckily, my parents were currently out of town, so I could freely use my 'taboo muggle items'. I made my way downstairs and out the back door, where I then walked to the pond just outside the Manor Grounds. Technically I wasn't allowed to do that either, but what my parents didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. I didn't dare to defy their rules openly, but when they were away I gained a rush of confidence in the idea I wouldn't get caught.

As I sat by the water listening to _Rolling in the Deep_ by Adele, I started thinking about my dream. It was more of a memory, really, but I dreamt about it often. It was essentially my only happy, family memory from, well, my whole life. Generally speaking, the whole 'my parents are Death Eaters' thing kinda puts a damper on a girl's childhood. Meaning I had some good memories with Draco, but this was it with my whole family. For some reason, that day we seemed like a normal family. We had fun together. My parents had packed up Draco and I and we took off to the beach. Though completely unexplained and unexpected, it was one of the happiest days of my life.

"Grace," I heard Draco walking up behind me, "You know we're not supposed to be out here."

I pulled my headphones out and looked at him, "Yet here you are."

He smirked at me. "Well you were here first, so I think that makes you the rule-breaker."

"Whatever ya stupid git."

We both laughed.

"So, almost ready to leave tomorrow?" he asked as he laid back on the grass.

Tomorrow morning we were leaving for Hogwarts, which I couldn't be happier about. "Not even close. You know how packing overwhelms me."

"Ohhhh ya I do," Draco chuckled then sighed. He had to help me through a number of irrational mental breakdowns over packing. I never knew why I found it so stressful, but I did.

"I can't wait though," I said, "Anything to get out of this hell-hole."

"Oh come off it, sis," Draco replied, "It's not that bad."

"Maybe not for you," I said, raising my eyebrows at him. Ever since the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor my parents, especially my father, had taken a sort of disliking toward me. They protested the sorting with the school, but were told the Hat had the final say, and it said I belonged in Gryffindor.

Being a Gryffindor, I quickly befriended Ginny and Hermione, along with Harry and Ron, but I never told my parents about that. They mostly believed my lies about hanging around with Draco and his friends, which Draco backed me up on. As long as I didn't seem to 'Gryffindorish', my parents didn't say too much about it. They mostly just ignored me and my, what the considered, 'blood traitor' status. Draco didn't particularly enjoy my friends being who they were either, but he accepted it.

Even though Draco was a complete prat to about 90% of the student body (actually about 90% off the staff aswell), he never acted that way with me. Just because he was my twin didn't mean he had to be nice to me, get along with me, or even like me, but he did. We got along well and were actually pretty close.

"Why don't we head back," he said sitting back up, "I'll help you pack." He jokingly punched me in the shoulder.

I smirked at him. "Ha Ha."

* * *

><p>Draco helping me pack essentially meant Draco packing for me. He started by making a list of everything I needed. He then sat on my bed and read it off to me. I would then collect each item and put it out on my floor. Next, he would re-check everything with the list (at my insistence), Only then would I pack away my things in my trunk, only to worry I forgot something. Draco was patient with me and would remind me that if I did somehow forget something, mother and father could just send it to me. He could always calm me down.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up early, excited to be leaving. I showered and got dressed in my favorite jeans, a black and silver belt, and a black v-neck shirt. I left my hair down and pinned back my bangs. My hair was layered with the longest pieces falling just above my belly-button and the shortest layers hanging at my shoulders. I went with a thin line of black eyeliner to bring out my eyes. For shoes, I decided on my favorite pair of tan Sperry's (another thing my father detested, which is why I had a pair of plain black Toms to wear to the train). When I felt ready to go, I went back to my room and turned on my iPod. I layed on my bed and let the music take me away. Half of my country playlist later, I heard a knock on my door and Draco say "It's time to go." I stole one last glance in the mirror, took my things, and headed downstairs, toward my 4th year at Hogwarts.<p> 


	2. Afraid

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything from Harry Potter. If I did I would be name J.K. Rowling and not writing fan fiction.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Afraid  
><strong>

Draco and I boarded the train together. We were earlier than most because our parents and us had pretty short goodbyes, mostly comprised of a handshake and the occasional 'nod of acknowledgement'. Anyway, that meant most compartments were still empty and we took our pick and sat down across from each other. We both put our feet up on the seat across from either one of us and next to the other, trying to relax.

"Finally," I said, "We're free!" I threw up my hands in exclamation before letting them fall back down and slap my thighs. Draco looked at me and chuckled slightly. I knew he was happy to be free of our parents the same way I was, but he would never openly exclaim it.

We were both quiet for a moment before Draco spoke.

"You know when we got to King's Cross and Father told you and Mother to go ahead?"

"Yeah," I replied, trying to sound casual and hid my intense curiosity. Father often had 'little chats' with Draco, but he NEVER told me about what was said, or ever even spoke of their happening. This was a first.

"Well he…," Draco started timidly. I had never seen him like this before. "He said…or warned rather…that things might be changing soon."

"Well, what did he mean?"

"That's the thing. He didn't really explain." A familiar guess began brewing in the back of my mind, but I quickly pushed it out of my thoughts. Rather than speaking, I just quietly looked at Draco and waited for him to continue, feeling he wasn't finished.

"Do you think it has something to do with _Him_?" Draco said looking out the window, avoiding my gaze. I instantly knew what he was referring to. Unfortunately, Draco had had been brewing the same idea about my Father's comment as I had.

I stared blankly at the wall opposite me.

"Grace?" I faintly heard Draco say.

"Yeah?" I said blinking and snapping my head to look at him. He had a worried look on his face as he opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. "You know, I'm supposed to meet Ginny." I jumped up from my seat and looked at Draco for a moment, staring into the eyes that were a mirror image of my own. Before he could say anything else, "I better go and find her." I half-ran out of the compartment, leaving Draco staring blankly at the spot I had been standing.

The truth was I wasn't ready to even think about how _He_ could change things for me and Draco, never mind actually talk about it…out loud. An image of my dream and favorite memory flashed through my mind. It was like the race to the water Draco and I had done on the beach all those years ago; we had been so carefree. This was just like that, but this time, I wasn't ready to continue on, splashing through the water. I had reached the water's edge and was terrified to take a step further.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **so i meant to put a note in chapter one but forgot. anywayy, please please PLEASSEEEEE review. feedback would reallyyy help me and would be greatly appreciated. i know everyone says that and asks you to review but im gonna ask anywayy cause maybe you'll actually listen hahah :)


	3. Cupcakes Get 'Em Every Time

Disclaimer: Don't own anything made by J.K. Rowling, which seems obvious, cause it was made by her, not me…

**Chapter Three: Cupcakes Get 'Em Every Time**

I had found an empty compartment and was now sitting, looking out the window, listening to _Keep Your Head Up _by Andy Grammer. I was trying to pull myself back into my excited state, and music was usually a good solution. I was also trying to avoid the "Are you okay?" type questions. I hated those awkward moments where you say you're fine but the other person is obviously aware of the fact that you're lying. I prefer to keep my bad moods to myself altogether.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be submersed in the song.

_Only rainbows after rain, the sun will always come again._

That's all my conversation with Draco was, just a little rain in my day, now it was time for the rainbows. Maybe that was corny, but for now, it was floating my boat.

"Hey!" I heard someone say rather loudly in my ear. My eyes snapped open to find Ginny settling into the seat across from me.

"Hey!" I said excitedly, pulling my headphones out as a smile spread across my face.

"Miss me?" Ginny said, chuckling.

"Obviously," I replied, rolling my eyes and smirking at her. "So how was your summer?"

"You know," Ginny said, "the usual. People coming and going, quidditch, garden gnomes, Fred and George blowing things up." We both laughed.

I had always been jealous of the seemingly carefree summers at the Weasley house.

"Did you hear about the Death Eater attack at the World Cup?"

"No," I replied, furrowing my brow at her.

"Yeah, after the match, they rampaged through. Burned everything to the ground," she said, her voice fading and saddened. I didn't know what to say. This information collided with that of my earlier conversation with Draco, bringing back my growing fear of _His_ return. Not to mention it explained where my parents had been 'out of town'.

"Are you okay?" There it was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, trying to shake it off. "That's just really horrible."

Ginny seemed satisfied with this answer and we continued talking.

* * *

><p>When we were almost to Hogwarts, Ginny and I went to the changing compartment to put on our robes. I was waiting for Ginny outside the compartment when I saw Fred and George Weasley bounding down the hallway.<p>

"Hey there Grace," they said in unison. They were always doing that.

"Hi…" I said suspiciously. They seemed like they were up to something, which was not uncommon for them, but I kept my guard up nonetheless.

"You might enjoy some of our new products for this year," said George.

"Yeah, cooked up some good ones over the summer," continued Fred. I went to say something, but before I could, there was the sound of a slamming door and Goyle appeared in the corridor, looking livid; which was understandable seeing as his head had expanded to twice its normal size, which was pretty big to begin with. Goyle spotted Fred and George and began sprinting toward them (which was the speed of the average person's light jog) yelling "I'LL KILL YOU WEASLEY!"

"Don' worry mate,"

"…it'll wear off…"

"…in a few days."

They both laughed before turning to run for an escape. Before leaving, Fred looked at me and said "Cupcakes: gets 'em every time." He winked at me before taking off down the corridor with his twin.

I was laughing hysterically at the scene when I heard Ginny from behind me,

"You see what I have to live with!"

She smiled and joined in my laughter as we headed back to our own compartment. But I couldn't help but think about how much I wished I _got_ to live at the Weasley house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**sorry it took me a while to update, i had to write my AP summer essay..blahhhh. anyway thank you soooo mcuh to chey for reviewing! i definitely appreciate constructive criticism! it would be suppperrr awesome if more people could review too! thankss :)


	4. Damn

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. But I'm sure you could've figured that out alll on your own.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: Damn**

Arrival at Hogwarts followed the usual routine. Carriages. Great Hall. Feast.

Although this year there was a small twist before the beginning of the feast.

"This year," Dumbledore announced, "We will be host to the Triwizard Tournament."

Everyone immediately began whispering to each other.

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Ginny, turning to look at me.

I was surprised she didn't know but explained nonetheless. "It's a competition between three schools," I s aid, "One student is chosen from each and they compete in a set of 3, usually dangerous, tasks for the Triwizard Cup. But I wonder what schools…"

Before I could finish this thought, Dumbledore cleared his throat and the Hall became quiet once more.

"We will also be host to the two schools whom we shall be competing against," he said. Everyone waited in anticipation. "Everyone please welcome the young ladies of Beauxbatons."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone turned their heads to see two lines of girls flutter into the room and down the center clearing.

They were all gorgeous. Perfectly sculpted, with flawless features. They carried themselves in a way that made them seem even more beautiful. As if they knew they were attractive, but not in a snide way. It was interesting to watch.

Across the tables, boys' mouths dropped open at the sight of these gorgeous beings, who now apparently, would be here all year.

They made their way to the front of the Hall, then turned and seated themselves at the Hufflepuff table, which had been cleared for them. The Hufflepuffs were now sitting with the Slytherins (not a smart math-up really, but then again, no one matched to well with Slytherin), and the Ravenclaws were sitting with us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Luna Lovegood reading a seemingly upside down magazine. Her father's _Quibbler_, no doubt. I liked Luna, but I had to say, she was rather strange.

Just then, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now we must welcome the strapping young men of Durmstrang."

The doors reopened and in bustled two lines of men, men of which the term "strapping" was an understatement. These men were straight up hot!

I surveyed they Durmstrang boys as they marched in.

"Damn, you could fry an egg on that ass," I said, leaning over to Ginny. She laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention the abs that are probably under there."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded. "Damn straight," I said under my breath.

We weren't the only ones ogling. The Durmstang boys had a similar effect on the girls of the room and the Beauxbatons girls had had on the boys.

When they were almost completely streamed in, I saw a few boys' mouths drop open. 'Where'd all these gays come from?' I wondered. But then I saw him.

Viktor Krum was at the end of the Durmstrang line.

I didn't really follow Quidditch, but I knew this guy was big. Draco had told me about him before.

"Oh My God," I heard Ron squeal. Yes, squeal. "It's Viktor Krum!"

"Oh jeez, Ron," Ginny sighed, "Stop being such a fan-girl." She then leaned over to me and said "Ron has a bit of a crush." We both giggled.

Once the Durmstrang boys had also taken their seats, the food appeared and the feast began.

The tournament quickly became the topic of conversation.

"Do you suppose they'd let us enter as one person?" said George.

"I mean, we are practically the same person anyway," continued Fred.

"I doubt it," I said.

"And why is that?" they said together.

"Because it would obviously be an advantage if there was two of you, twins or not."

"That's the point!" they said together again. I smiled at them and laughed.

Fred then leaned over to me and whispered, "Well if it _was_ only one of us, you'd root for me, right?"

"Oh, definitely," I replied, smirking at him.

"Good!" he said, clapping his hands together.

"What's good?" George asked with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, nothing," Fred replied, winking at me. That was the second time today I got that wink, but I kind of liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** please review! i know that it's moving a little slow but i promise itll pick up soon. but please give me your opinions anyway! it would be suppperrrrrr helpfull! i hope you enjoyed :)


	5. What just happened?

Disclaimer: Well we know J.K Rowling wrote Harry Potter, and we know she has better places to write than on a fanfic site, therefore i don't own anything.

**Chapter 5: What just happened?**

Every year, after the feast, the Gryffindors had a huge 'Start of the Year' Party. A few people would sneak butterbeer and firewhiskey (among other things) into the common room and we'd party it up until somebody came and shut us down. I, being the only one with an iPod, was in charge of music.

* * *

><p>When we were back in Gryffindor tower, Ginny and I both started rummaging through our trunks looking for something good to wear. Each of us pulled out all of the potential outfits and layed them out on our beds to help each other decide.<p>

"I'm thinking black skirt with the white top for you," I said, reviewing Ginny's clothes. "Oh, and then those black sparkly heels!" Shoes were always my favorite part of the outfit.

"Okay, I'll try that and you try the ripped jeans, brown belt, and pink and white shirt," she said, "and YOUR black sparkly heels, of course," she finished with a giggle.

She went into the bathroom next door to change and I changed in the room. I looked and the outfit in the mirror and it was good. I'd somehow managed to get a decent tan this summer and was showing it off with the strip of stomach you could see between my shirt and low-rise jeans, but of course the shoes just brought it all home. When I stepped away from the mirror and turned around I found Ginny back in the room. She looked good too. The tight black skirt landed at about the length of her fingertips and the blousy white tank went well with her hair. And the shoes just made it sexy.

"Wow," she said, "got it on the first try."

"No kidding," I said giving her a high five. We never got the outfit right in one try, it was our lucky day.

We both proceeded to the bathroom to primp and such.

* * *

><p>"It better be a good one tonight," I said. I planned on getting pretty intoxicated, having a good time, and forgetting all about my talk with Draco earlier.<p>

"What makes you think it wouldn't be?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I'm just in the mood to get crazy."

She laughed. "What has gotten into you?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh you know," I said looking at her and smirking, "I like to party."

"Whatever you say," she chuckled, "just don't expect me to hold your hair while you vomit later."

"Oh Ginny," I sighed, "What a friend. I simply don't know what I would do without you."

We both laughed before heading out of the bathroom and down to the common room.

* * *

><p>I set up my iHome (which I'd managed to get to work even in Hogwarts) and put on my party playlist.<p>

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard._

_When we drink, we do it right, gettin slizzard._

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like three6,_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6._

I stood up and turned around to find Ginny with two shots of firewhiskey in her hand. She shoved one into my hand and took a step back so we could survey the room.

"I think I'm gonna dance with Dean," she yelled to me over the music.

"Good choice." I said with a nod. "I haven't decided yet."

"Hmmm," she looked around the room, " What about McLaggen?"

"Tool." I said simply.

"That's why it's just a dance," she said, "Yeah he's a tool, but he's hot, which makes him good to dance with."

I nodded in agreement. "Valid argument."

We took our shots together before parting ways. She made her way over to Dean Thomas while I began walking toward Cormac.

As I got closer he noticed me and flashed his best 'charming guy grin'.

"Hey," I said with a smile when I reached him.

"Hi," he replied. "You look great."

"Thanks." I smirked and swung my bangs out of my face. "Wanna dance?"

"I'd be honored," he said. Ughh, he was stupid if he thought those stupid lines were gonna get him in my pants, but I still loved dancing.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the area that had become the dance floor.

_No Hands_ by Wocka Flocka Flame was now playing. We both started moving in time with the music. I turned around and let him take my waist and pull me into him. We both moved side to side as his hands guided my hips. He wasn't too bad.

"_Girl the way you movin', got me in a trance," _he sang into my ear. 'HA. Lame.' I thought. If he was trying to impress me, it wasn't working very well. Nonetheless, I reached my hand to the back of his head and ran my fingers through his hair.

I turned my head to the side and noticed Fred looking at me. He was standing with some 5th year girl who was talking to him, but he didn't seem to be listening. I didn't really know why he was looking at me but I turned away and kept on dancing.

When the song was over I pulled away from Cormac and turned to look at him.

"Thanks for the dance," I said with a smile. I gave him the 'I'm ditching you' kiss on the cheek (something Ginny and I always did) and started to walk away.

"You're beautiful, Grace," he said, trying to reel me back in.

"Thanks, " I smirked, "I try," and kept walking. He really was such a tool.

* * *

><p>I made my way over to the alcohol. If I was really gonna have a good time tonight, I figured I'd better get started.<p>

When I reached the table of drinks, I joined Isabelle and Kory, two girls in my year. Ron and Hermione were also there, along with Justin Cassidy, a 6th year boy.

"Let's take some shots!" I exclaimed to all of them as I began passing out shot glasses that had been sitting on the table.

"WOOOOO, go Grace," Justin laughed. He grabbed the firewhiskey and filled each of our glasses.

"To the tournament," Ron toasted.

"Fuck that," I said. "To living young, wild, and free." That was all I wanted to feel like or think about right now.

"Hell yeah," Justin said raising his glass to me. We all downed our shots and followed up with a second.

Before leaving, the table I took a cup and filled it with BBeer.

"McLaggen? Really?" I heard from behind me.

I turned to see Fred raising his eyebrows at me.

"Well he's a good dancer at least," I replied with a shrug.

"Oh come off it, Grace," he said, "You could do better."

"Are you offering?" I said with a smirk. I don't know what drove me to say that, but I did. Probably the 3 shots I just did.

Fred didn't answer, he just took my hand and near-dragged me to the dance floor.

_Tonight I'm Lovin You _by Enrique Iglesias was now playing.

Fred pulled me close to him and held onto my hips tightly. I allowed myself to move with him to the music. I closed my eyes and felt the sound coursing through my body and let myself become immersed in it.

I pulled the 'drop it low' move and Fred kept with me.

I felt great. It was easy to be dancing with him, it felt right.

As the song faded out, _Hey Baby_ by Pitbull started up. We just kept on dancing and transitioned into the next song.

I don't know how long we were dancing, but it felt like forever. And I didn't want it to end.

Eventually I felt Fred stop moving and step away from me. I turned to say something to him, though I didn't know what it would be, but before I even got the chance he was walking away.

I felt confused.

I had never thought of Fred as anything more than a friend. But what had just happened was hard to ignore. It felt so perfect, so comfortable, like I never wanted to dance with anyone else.

Now I really didn't know what to do with myself.

I had already been disgruntled by my talk with Draco on the train earlier and now I was thinking I had feelings for Fred Weasley. I was overwhelmed.

Not only was I overwhelmed, but I was overwhelmed and standing in the middle of a raging party.

So what did I do? I made my way back over to the drink table where I planned to live young, wild, and free, and most importantly, forget about all of the crazy things that were racing through my mind.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Between field hockey and school I've been really busy but I'm gonna try to update more regularly. But anywayyyyy, i hope you like this chapterr :) please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
